OnlineChat
by ForsakenBunnies
Summary: Ummm.. Well Im new to writing and this is my secound FanFic and it is longer than my first...so please R&R and if u want me to continue then tell me. it would really be grate if u gave me some ideas! Rated T ,hopefully, for future refrence! Thank you!
1. Oo Bored?

Once in a while a group of people get bored in the Mansion of Therriy. Some Females, some idiotic Males **(Not pointing any fingers *cough* Ash *cough*), **but never have the Females and Males been bored together. These are one of those rare moments were the Females and Males were all bored together!

**~Batman Theme Song~**

Rashel sat in her computer chair, without Quinn here to argue with her for no reason at all, it was even more boring in Therriy's Mansion! _I know! _She thought to herself as slowly get toward her laptop, that Therriy had bought her and all of Circle Daybreak, to get on the internet. _I'll argue with him in an online chat room! Haha! _ _And it's free!_ Rashel thought smugly to herself.

She sent an invite to Quinn and waited, and waited, and waited until she got frustrated. _That ass of a soulmate isn't on! That stupid Douche! _So after what seemed like a million years, Rashel sent invites to everyone, hoping that someone will answer her.

She waited a couple of seconds, and then made another tab so she could check her MySpace. Then she heard a noise, a noise that said someone and agreed and went to her chat room. Rashel smiled, and quickly got off her MySpace to see who came.

ILoveeDelos- Hey guess who it is?

Thee_KoolestKat- Maggie, its kinda obvious.

ILoveeDelos- Nopee, wrong! Take another guess!

Thee_KoolestKat- Ummmm….. a creepy fan girl?

ILoveeDelos- Let me give u a hint, its someone u hate :}

Thee_KoolestKat- Hannah Montana.? Dora.? Barney.? Justin Bever.? Koolaid Man.?

ILoveeDelos- :o I luv Hannah Montana! And Justin BEIEBER!**(? I really don't know how to spell his last name)** How could you hate them? J.B is Sooooo Hot! And u hate Koolaid Man? How could u! I feel so betrayed! :'[

Thee_KoolestKat- No I don't hate Koolaid Man he is my Idol! And Hannah Montana and J.B are so freaking gay! Lol! Gay-er then Ash! :]

**AirPlanes has joined chat**

ILoveeDelos- Hey! That's mean! Why is everyone so freaking mean to me!

AirPlanes- But it's true though! :']

Thee_KoolestKat- 0.O Ash?

***ILoveeDelos changed screen name to ***

- Hi :]

AirPlanes- o.O

Thee_KoolestKat- Ummm o.O Ash please change your screen name to something true.

- But it is true

AirPlanes- No Ash, that's a terrible lie. Stop lying to urself its not healthy.

- uhhh…. Not to be mean or anything but uhhh WHO THE HELL ARE U?

AirPlanes- Poppy :p

THEE_AWSOMEE_DUPER_STRONG_INVICEBLE_HULK- DID U JUST CUSS AT POPPY!

- Uhhh Duhh!

Thee_KoolestKat- uhh Ash,?

- yepp?

Thee_KoolestKat- umm not trying to scare but uhhh I think u should run…. Like right now…

- why pussy cat?

Thee_KoolestKat- -_- I'll get u for that…. :]…. Never mind just stay right were u are…..

- why? Aghhhhhhh!

*****_** is away due to THE HULK beating him up for him cussing at Poppy***_

Thee_KoolestKat- Wanna get some ice cream?

AirPlanes- Sure!

_***Thee_KoolestKat and AirPlanes are offline to get some ice cream***_


	2. Intentions

Quinn just got out of his shower, when he had a feeling that Rashel was thinking about him. His smile faded when he remembered that strange feeling while he was in the shower. It's the same feeling when ever Rashel calls him a Douche. Somehow, neither he nor Rashel knows how or why but, he _always_ knows when Rashel is calling him a _Douche._ Even if their hundred miles away he always, _always_ knows.

Ever since he and Rashel noticed, Rashel would say it in her head just to get him angry. (Yeah he also knows when she is _thinking_ he's a Douche.) But almost every time it is Rashel's _intention_ to make them argue. On very rare occasions it was never her intention to argue, and on these occasions, it was almost always on a day that he nor Rashel wanted to argue, even for fun.

_What's wrong? _He asked her in mind-language. (Yeahh it's a freaking language!)

_Nothing, _She mind-spoke to him _but just to let ya know I'm ignoring you.!_ She said rather calm.

_What the crack did I do?_

_You never excepted my invite to chat on the computer. Byee! Me and Poppy are gonna go get some ice cre- Damnit! I'm still not talking to you! _Frustrated, she put up walls in her mind. **(Either she has a big as hell mind or those walls are really tiny!)**

_Humans! _He thought _Even when I'm in love with one, I still will never get them! _

Quinn shot up finally remember something about Rashel. Something that happens around the same time every month. Something that makes a her bipolar.

'_Invite on computer, inviteeeee onnnnn computterrr!'_ Was the only thing that kept repeating. Over and over again. Never ending.

So Quinn got up and went on his laptop. Entered his password. And signed into his Yahoo! Account. And he looked threw his messages until he finally found the one Rashel was mind-speaking about.

An invite to an online chat room.

He accepted it an then began to choose his screen name very carefully.

**~Chowder Theme Song~**

***ImSrryRashel_IluvU has entered chat***

ImSrryRashel_IluvU- Wow! Well this is freaking boring!

***ILoveeDelos has entered chat***

ImSrryRashel_IluvU- Ohhhh Heyy Maggiee! :D

ILoveeDelos- Whaaattttt! Im not Maggie u sicko!

ImSrryRashel_IluvU- OhhMiiGoddess! Justin Beaver! How many times do I have to tell u? Stop being someone ur not! Look Dude chick whatever the crack u r, that day in the alley was a mistake. I seriously thought u were Chick in a really hot, sexy catwoman costume!

ILikeBananas- How did u know I was hear?

ILoveeDelos- o.O Woah! Dude if I was the real Justin Beaver why would I call u a sicko? Wouldn't Justin Beaver play it off and pretend to be Maggie, or any of the female soulmates, so he would flirt with with u knowing that u would tell Delos, or any other male soulmates, and he would be all sad cry cry sad i need a buddy? Ohhhh and guess who's smart now? Me, that's right me Ash Redfern! xD

***ILikeBananas changed screen name to ImTheeRealPoppy***

ImTheeRealPoppy- Hey Quinn, How it going sexy?

ImSrryRashel_IluvU-o.O

ILoveeDelos-o.O Im gonna go… umm I don't know?... Run? Yeah! Im gonna go runaway like now Byee!

ImSrryRashel_IluvU- Im gonna join u!

***ImSrryRashel_IluvU and ILoveeDelos are offline to go run like Hell!***

Thank you Kimberkids, GallagherGirlMacey, and bananafreak97 for being the first three to review! Thank you GallagherGirlMacey for not being mad at me for saying Ash is an idiot, He got to be smart in this chapter! Lol xD! Thank you bananafreak97 for the idea about Timmy! I will do it in future chapters! Anyone mind giving me more encouragement by reviewing and giving me some ideas and tips for chapter three?


	3. Im A Douche?

Jez got out of the shower, just in time to hear _Ding!_ Coming from her laptop. _Her nice and sleek black laptop._ Jez thought smugly to herself.

She laughed out loud, remembering the day when Therriy handed her and Morgead two laptops. One pink and the other one a beautiful, sleek, black one.

***Flashback!***

Morgead thought it was obvious who the black one should go to, but Jez thought differently.

"Haha I get the black one." Morgead said in an annoying tone.

"No, Morgead Blackthorn I get the black one." Jez said with little poison in her tone as she could manage.

"Why? And don't call me by my full name, Jez!"

"Because you would only mess up the black one in a month by doing _work_ on it. And by doing _work_ you will end up giving the computer so many viruses that it will be un-reparable!" She said in a smart-ass way.

"I will show you that I could have a laptop without doing _work_! So I will take the crappy pink laptop, like a man that I am!" Morgead said as he was _trying_ to look tough.

_Trying, but not succeeding!_ Jez thought with a smirk pulling on her face.

***End of Flashback!***

Jez sat on her bed, to look at her monitor.

1 message from Rashel Jordan. Inviting you, Jez Redfern, to join an online chat. It read.

**~Robot Chicken Theme Song~**

***Thee_Baddest_Batch has entered chat* **

Thee_Baddest_Batch- …

Thee_Baddest_Batch- Those damned hookers r not on yet!

Thee_Baddest_Batch- Stupid hoes! If they don't come in the next 5 minutes im gonna get Timmy on someone's ass!

***Four Minutes Later***

***Imma_Monsterr_Rawer! Has joined chat***

Imma_Monsterr_Rawer!- o.O Did someone say my name?

Thee_Baddest_Batch- idk. I said hoe. R u a hoe? :p

Imma_Monsterr_Rawer!- Nope. Im a Monster!

Thee_Baddest_Batch- -_- Timmy?

Imma_Monsterr_Rawer!- Yes, Mrs. Batch?

Thee_Baddest_Batch- ur a hoe! Hahahahaha! :D I feel better now!

Imma_Monsterr_Rawer!- That's mean! :D me and u will get along great!

Thee_Baddest_Batch- I don't think Morgy would be too happy about that. Yes! Yes we will! :D

***Im-SpecIal has joined chat***

Im-SpecIal- ur right Jez I wouldn't be to happy with that!

Thee_Baddest_Batch- Just for that u aint getting any for a month u dumb-ass!

Im-SpecIal- what the hell did I do?

Thee_Baddest_Batch- u should no Morgead Blackthorn! U stupid dumb-ass! U betrayed me!

Im-SpecIal- who told u? was it one of the Jonas Brothers?

Thee_Baddest_Batch- O.o WHATT! I was about to say for not sharing ur ice cream with me! But, what the hell did u do with the Jonas Brothers?

Im-SpecIal- NOTHING! Who ever told u I did anything with the Jonas Brothers is lying!

Thee_Baddest_Batch- you did!

Im-SpecIal- What did I do!

Thee_Baddest_Batch- you just told me u did something with the Jonas Brothers! So stop lying and tell wat the hell u did so I can finaly a have a reason to kill them!

Im-SpecIal- I didn't tell u anything!

Thee_Baddest_Batch- Morgy I WILL find out sooner or later and when I do I will kill them and then u!

Im-SpecIal- O.O

Thee_Baddest_Batch- Lets go Timmy and leave this Douche to think about what he has done!

Imma_Monsterr_Rawer!- Okay! Bye Douche!

*** Imma_Monsterr_Rawer! And Thee_Baddest_Batch have left chat to go pull pranks on all the daybreakers!***

Im-SpecIal- Im a Douche?


	4. Morgead, why? u Shithead!

***Spiderpig theme song***

**Im-SpecIal-** JEZ! Jez, I loveee u! ur my flame of love.! JEZ.! Be The Cheese on my Macaroni.!

***Staarlover has joined chat***

**Staarlover**- what did u do this time.?

**Im-SpecIal**- Hey, ur alive.! :D

**Staarlover**- Of Corse Im Alive.! Why wouldn't I be.? Shithead.!

**Im-SpecIal-** Ohhh… well I didn't know that anyone would survive with Timmy, asshat, and Jez, the cheese to my macaroni, pulling pranks because I got Jez mad.

**Staarlover- **WAT! What did u do to make her mad.? Stupid why are u so stupid.? My soulmate is there.! OhhhMyyCheese.! ASH!

**Im-SpecIal- **Ahhhhh.! U look so nice.! But ur mean u made me cry.!

**Staarlover- **what is that suppose to mean.! Tell me shithead.!

**Im-SpecIal-** ur sooo mean.!

**Staarlover-** yeah…. And I thought u were a scary but truthfully ur a freaking wimp.!

**Im-SpecIal-** u thought I was scary,? Ur scary.!  
**Staarlover-** what.! Did u just say I was scary! Why u shithead.!

***TalkingAnimals Has joined chat***

**TalkingAnimals-** Morgead Blackthorn.! U little Ass.! Wat did u do to make Jez so freaking mad.!

**Im-SpecIal-** who are u?

**TalkingAnimals- **Yo Momma.!

**Im-SpecIal-** Mommy.?

**TalkingAnimals-** No stupid.! Its Delos.!

**Im-SpecIal-** Delos.! Ass.! I actually thought ur my mom.! R u my mommy?

**TalkingAnimals-** NOOOO! Hello mare.!

**Staarlover-** Hola Delos! Hey wat is Jez doing?

**TalkingAnimals- **Getting drunk at a bar having her 2nd one-night-stand today…

**Im-SpecIal-** WHATTT! Why didn't u tell me sooner.!

**TalkingAnimals-** because I wanted Jez to be thee stupid one instead of u all the time.

**Im-SpecIal-** Asshat.!

**TalkingAnimals-** Excuse Me? That's it imma send u a video of Jez.

***Video48927928752 uploaded watch now***

**Im-SpecIal-** No im not watching it!

**TalkingAnimals-** it's a special never seen video of Barney.

**Im-SpecIal- **Never seen video of Barney.? Barny!

***Im-SpecIal, TalkingAnimals, and Staarlover watch video***

**Staarlover- **O-O How was that move even possible.?

**Im-SpecIal-** T_T I taught it to her! *cries* It was our special move!

**TalkingAnimals-** D; Ewwwww!

**Staarlover- **Gross to much information..

***Staarlover and TalkingAnimals Have Left chat room to vomit in peace***

**Im-SpecIal-** Jez! * cries more ****Im-SpecIal has left chat room to cry like a baby in thee dumpster and eat oreos***

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are awesome and really amazing! If I get +22 Reviews all of ya will get Chapie number 5! Someone give me some ideas here! Please its red alert! So go click that yellow button that says Review! CLICK IT NOW!


	5. Punishment

***Prince_Of _The_Dark has joined chat**

***Im_Awsomee has joined chat**

***Ur_Mahh_Bitch has joined chat**

***Awsum_Dood has joined chat**

***Ashh-Is-Ahh-Fag has joined chat**

***Poppy-kins3 has joined chat**

Im_Awsomee- Hi Delos.!

Prince_Of_The_Dark- how did u no it was me? .

Im_Awsomee- because im kool/Awsomee lyk dat, Foo! :}

Prince_Of_The_Dark- ummm….. who r u.?

Im_Awsomee- guess I'll give ya a hint, I Lovee You!

Poppy-kins3- ASH! WTF.?

Ur_Mahh_Bitch- wat the hell did I do?

Poppy-kins3- Ohhh Nevermind….. o.O

Prince_Of_The_Dark- Ohhh Kay then….. Maggie?

Im_Awsomee- Yes! I can't believe that u didn't know in the first place! Ughhh! Just for not knowing, ur sleeping on the couch with Morgead for a week!

Awsum_Dood- Why does he have to sleep with me?

Prince_Of_The_Dark- What! I didn't know! U cant punish me for not knowing!

Im_Awsomee- Well u should have known…. Just arguing with me about ur punishment u just got an extra week….. So get ur things from the room because u will not be entering for 2 weeks!

Awsum_Dood- Delos just shut up! I don't want u sleeping with me during My punishment! So just Shut Up!

Prince_Of_The_Dark- But- Ughhh Okay, can I do it after thee chat is over?

Ur_Mahh_Bitch- Haha Delos u should change ur name to Prince_Of_Being_Whipped!

Ashh-Is-Ahh-Fag- Haha u should!

Awsum_Dood- Hmm… So we can know who u are!

Im_Awsomee- yes u can Delos… And Ash, Morgead, and Quinn I think Ya'll all should shut up.

Ur_Mahh_Bitch- Why?

Ashh-Is-Ahh-Fag- huh?

Awsum_Dood- Ohh no! Why Maggie?

Ur_Mahh_Bitch- What! What she do?

Awsum_Dood- She told our-

***Staarlover has joined chat **

***The_KoolestKat has joined chat**

***Thee_Baddest_Batch has joined chat**

Staarlover- Ash Redfern!

Thee_KoolestKat- John Quinn!

Thee_Baddest_Batch- Morgead Blackthorn!

Ur_Mahh_Bitch, Awsum_Dood, and Ashh-Is-Ahh-Fag- *Gulps* Yes Sweetheart?

Prince_Of_The_Dark- Haha That's what u get! Ha! Ur all screwed because ur soulmates kickass! Haha! Mare is smart so she can put u through mental pain! Rashel and Jez can just kickass physically! Haha im lucky that I have Maggie!

Im_Awsomee- what the hell does that mean Delos?

Quinn, Ash, and Morgead- Haha Delos u just got yourself in trouble!

Staarlover, Thee_Baddest_Batch, The_KoolestKat- Ur one to talk just for that ur punishment is triple then what it was!

Ashh_Is_Ahh_Fag- Uhh… What is our punishment?

Thee_Baddest_Batch- Morgead, ur not gonna even enter our room for a six months and u have to clean Rashel and Quinn's room daily for those six months!

Awsum_Dood- Yes, Ma'm

Staarlover- Ash u have the same punishment but istead of cleaning Rashel and Quinn's room, and it has to be spotless clean, u have to clean Jez and Morgead's room. Okay?

Ur_Mahh_Bitch- yes, Ma'm

Staarlover- Who's ur bitch?

Ur_Mahh_Bitch- no one….

Staarlover- no one better be ur bitch… I don't want my bitch to have a bitch.  
Ur_Mahh_Bitch- Yes Ma'm

Thee_KoolestKat- Oh and Quinn u have the same punishment as Morgead and Ash's punishment but instead u have to clean Ash and Mare's room… and u have to clean it good. No half assed..

Ashh-Is-Ahh-Fag- Damnit!

Thee_KoolestKat- excuse me?

Ashh-Is-Ahh-Fag- nothing.

Prince_Of_The_Dark- look who's whipped now!

Im_Awsomee- Delos just shut up before u get six months..

Prince_Of_The_Dark- Yes Ma'm

Awsum_Dood- Wait! Does this mean that they have to sleep on the couch with me and Delos?

Staarlover- haven't thought of that…. But yes now they HAVE to…

Ashh-Is-Ahh-Fag- MORGEAD!

Ur_Mahh_Bitch- MORGEAD U SHITHEAD!

Thee_KoolestKat- Poppy, Mare, Maggie, and Jez Do u want to go eat some ice cream with me?

Poppy-kins3- Sure!

Staarlover- Yeah

Im_Awsomee- Hell Yeah!

Thee_Baddest_Batch- Duh! Who wouldn't want ice cream?

Im_Awsomee- Boys? Get to cleaning!

***Everyone has left the chat, the boys to endure their six months punishment and the girls to make a mess in Someone's room for the boys to clean up***

Thank u everyone who have reviewed! Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday my brother was all up into the computer yesterday. I really hope that u all liked this chapter.. im not sure if it funny or not so don't be mad if its not. I still want to be reviewed so idk maybe +34 will earn you all chapter number 6? I still need help with ideas so come on! Use ur smarticals and help me! Thanks! Ohh I forgot I got reviewed by two really got story writers one of them is Vampire-Domo and BookVampire! So I just wanted to give them praise and tell u to read their storys! Kinanbon x3 was the 22nd reviewer so yeah thanks!


	6. Not A Chapter

Im So Sorry but im all out of ideas I need idea's please help.!


End file.
